Un père et sa fille - Songfic Mistral Gagnant - Renaud OS
by Metsia
Summary: À s'asseoir sur un banc, cinq minutes avec toi... Joie, folie, puis tristesse.


J'ai écris cette histoire il y a longtemps... Mais je l'aime bien...

* * *

 _A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_ _  
_ _Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a_ _  
_ _Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra_ _  
_ _En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts_ _  
_ _Et donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots_ _  
_ _Leur filer des coups d'pied pour de faux_ _  
_ _Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs_ _  
_ _Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures_ _  
_ _Te raconter un peu comment j'étais, mino_ _  
_ _Les bonbecs fabuleux qu'on piquait chez l'marchand_ _  
_ _Car-en-sac et Mintho, caramels à un franc_ _  
_ _Et les Mistral gagnants_

 _Nous arrivons là, près de la rivière, puis nous nous installons sur un banc non loin d'elle, à côté d'un bel arbre vert._

 _Je t'entends rire et je t'admire. Tu as six ans, et tu es belle comme un ange._

 _Petite, brune aux cheveux bouclés, un petit visage rond et des yeux marrons reflétant tout la beauté de ton âme._

 _Je prends tes petits doigts dans ma main et tu viens te blottir contre moi._

 _Peu après, tout en te parlant de mon enfance et en mangeant des bonbons, nous envoyons des miettes de pain aux pigeons venus nous voir. Tu descends du banc et te mets à courir après. Je te rejoins vite, profitant au maximum du temps que nous passons tous les deux, sans ta mère pour nous imposer des limites._

 _J'entends ton rire lézarder les murs, et j'oublie tous les soucis que la vie peut apporter. Je profite de cet instant où seule ton innocence et ta joie de vivre envahissent mon esprit._

 ___  
 _A marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi_ _  
_ _Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a_ _  
_ _Te raconter la terre en te bouffant des yeux_ _  
_ _Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu_ _  
_ _Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler_ _  
_ _Bousiller nos godasses et s'marrer_

 _Il pleut, les gens partent en courant. Nous sommes au même endroit qu'à tes six ans. Nous y sommes d'ailleurs retournés plus d'une fois depuis..._

 _J'observe quelques secondes encore le cadavre à deux pas de moi. Cette homme, mort de mes mains._

 _Puis je lève mes yeux vers toi. Tu trembles, tu es terrorisée. Néanmoins... tu ne sembles pas effrayée par moi. Seulement par la vision de la mort. Par ce corps sans vie._

 _Je m'approche doucement de toi puis me met à genoux face à ton corps tremblant, cachant du mieux que je peux cette vision affreuse à laquelle tu es exposée. Pour te rassurer quelque peu, je te souris et te parle de chose extérieures comme de ta mère, ou de la terre entière._

 _Tu as treize ans, mais tu es toujours plutôt petite, ayant tenu ce gêne de ta mère._

 _Mais tu resteras à jamais mon bébé, mon ange, ma princesse brune à boucles, dont les yeux reflétaient l'innocence._

 _Une innocence détruite. Par ma faute. Par une erreur de ma part. Je ne voulais pas..._

 _Je passe ma main sur ta joue pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent de tes yeux puis tu viens te blottir dans mes bras._

 _Je m'excuse, encore et encore, mais tu me rassures. Je ne sais pour quelle raison._

 _Tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave, que je resterais à jamais ton père, peu importe mes actes._

 _Une larme coule de mes yeux tandis que deux hommes viennent vers moi et me menottent._

 _À travers la pluie battante, les sirènes de polices, et les paroles des agents, j'entends ton cri. Un cri perçant, plein de désespoir._

 _Tu cris mon nom puis cours vers moi en pleurant. Des gens te retiennent, par peur que tu ne t'approches de trop près du tueur que je suis devenu en quelques secondes._

 __  
_ _Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer_ _  
_ _S'arrêter, repartir en arrière_ _  
_ _Te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan et les coco-boers_ _  
_ _Et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres et nous niquaient les dents_ _  
_ _Et les Mistral gagnants_

 _Je me remémore nos discussions, nos moments passés ensemble._

 _Ce que je te racontais, avant, pour te réconforter. Pour te faire sourire. Te faire rire._

 _Je me souviens de ton rire. Léger, résonnant contre les murs, au bord de cette rivière._

 _Ce lieu... Où il s'est passé tant de choses._

 _Où nous nous retrouvions chaque samedi, profitant de l'absence de ta mère, qui allait rendre visite à ses amies, dans son salon de thé habituel._

 _Je me rappelle de nos longues discussions à propos des nombreux bonbons existants, ceux qui avaient la cote à l'époque où j'étais enfant..._

 _À présent, tu dois avoir 16 ans._

 _Cela fait trois ans que je suis en prison... Je repense à ton visage tous les jours, avec tristesse. Parfois, je me demande même si je te reverrais un jour._

 _Tu ne m'as encore jamais rendu visite. Peut-être as-tu peur de moi... Peut-être t'es-tu mise à penser que je risquerais de te faire du mal._

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas ! Sinon, je m'évaderais pour te dire le contraire._

 _Te prendre dans mes bras, comme avant. Te rassurer. Être là pour toi en somme..._

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce jour pluvieux arrive ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ma vie prenne un tournant tel que celui-ci ?_

 _Mais... Je me pose une question..._

 _Te rappelles-tu de moi... ?_

 __  
_ _A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_ _  
_ _Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va_ _  
_ _Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fous_ _  
_ _Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous_ _  
_ _Que si moi je suis barge ce n'est que de tes yeux_ _  
_ _Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux_ _  
_ _Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut_ _  
_ _Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux_ _  
_ _Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie et l'aimer même si_ _  
_ _Le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui_ _  
_ _Les rires des enfants et les mistral gagnants_

 _Et les mistral gagnants_

Je t'observe.

Tu m'as tant manqué !

Et je ne me prive pas de te le dire.

Tu m'expliques que tu ne pouvais pas me rendre visite à cause de ta mère...

Celle-ci t'interdisait formellement de venir voir un « psychopathe tel que ton père ».

Donc tu as impatiemment attendu ta majorité et tu es partis de la maison pour venir me voir.

Elle était contre, et elle l'a toujours été, mais tu t'en fichais bien. Tout ce que tu espérais était me voir à nouveau.

Je souris, une larme coulant le long de ma joue. Une larme de joie.

J'ai espéré te revoir aussi. Durant ces cinq ans, je n'ai espéré que cela. Mais j'avais aussi peur que tu m'aies oublié...

Tu me rassures, alors qu'il y a quelques années, c'était moi qui te réconfortait.

Tu as bien grandi. Tu es devenu belle. Magnifique.

Ton visage est toujours aussi rond, ce qui en rajoute à ton charme. Et la splendeur de tes yeux n'a presque pas changé. Ces derniers reflètent simplement une âme encore plus belle et évoluée qu'autrefois.

Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

Nous partons alors sur des sujets plus légers, comme le temps passant trop vite, qu'il faut en profiter un maximum... Que la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher.

Puis ton sourire grandit un peu plus et tes yeux se mettent à briller lorsque nous nous mettons à parler de bonbons.

 **Fin**


End file.
